russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Xuigee
Xuigee is a character who has appeared frequently in the Rise of Sqeegee series ever since The Rise of Sqeegee 3. Despite his design being made around the beginning of March or end of February 2011, he first appeared in the 6th episode of Weegee's Revenge, being first rendered as a character in the Mario 64 series. Xuigee was in the Ninja Clan, where he was trained by Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in in Ancient China. This makes Xuigee one of the oldest Fakegees known to man. Aside from that and being associated with Photohon, nothing else is known about Xuigee's past. He made his first appearance within the Rise of Sqeegee series in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, which was also his first appearance using his art instead of his hack. In it, he was shown on an island, where a fish was threatening to shoot him, but he summoned the The King to crush him. He then went into the ocean and fought his rival Xeegee. Their fight was eventually interrupted by Spongee, but he was defeated and turned back into SpongeBob by Xuigee quite quickly. Super Sqeegee then appeared and released negative energy into the sky, making it nighttime. Xuigee teamed up with Xeegee to fight him but even their strongest attempts were futile. Weegee then suddenly appeared and helped them beat Sqeegee by punching him into his own meteor, causing the negative energy to dissipate. Xeegee and Xuigee have been on good terms ever since. Xuigee appeared in every Rise of Sqeegee after the third one and helped Weegee fight Sqeegee. He was also demonstrated to have the power to make shadow clones with his stare, which he used only twice so far; once in Super Mario 64: Weegee's Revenge where he made Shadow Mario, and in The Rise of Sqeegee 7, where he made a shadow clone of Demon Sqeegee. Shadow Sqeegee helped him fight Sqeegee at first, until he was hypnotized into becoming Dark Sqeegee. In the same episode, he had also fought Demon Sqeegee on two occasions, introducing a new form on the second one, Quantum Xuigee, which has the speed advantage over his base form, as well as the Quantum Blade. He later made a brief appearance in his regular form during The Rise of Sqeegee 8, where he almost instantly entered his sage form to battle Sqeegee. He has remained in that form for the rest of the Rise of Sqeegee 8 and even its sequel, The Rise of Weegee. Xuigee.png|Classic Xuigee Xuigee base.png|Chreniafoka's Xuigee design The Rise of Weegee Xuigee appeared in The Rise of Weegee, initially in his sage form, and then in a new form titled Sage Xuinee after a scuffle with a man claiming to be Weegee. He had been in those forms for the first and second episodes, and had also joined forces with Xeegee and Military Man, but was eventually reverted back to normal by Kim Jong-un in the fourth episode. The moment this happened, however, he, Xeegee and Military Man didn't neglect the opportunity to bust out of the prison they were in. Xuigee's master, Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, later followed them to Xuigee's Dojo to scold them for making Kim Jong-un cry. Moments later, Xuigee ended up sparring against Xeegee, in which the King was used for the first time since The Rise of Sqeegee 3. The battle was cut short by Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, however, when Xuigee ended up using Arieegee against Xeegee, who Xeegee managed to dodge, resulting in an explosion. After both of them were deemed worthy by Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, the scene ended shortly after Xeegee confidently assured the team that "Weegee" would be no match for them now. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Weegees Category:Fakegees